


You've stolen my heart amidst foliage | Amamiya Ren

by shimorimiyori



Category: Persona 5, 言の葉の庭 | Kotonoha no Niwa | Garden of Words (2013)
Genre: 2nd person POV, Calming ( i hope skkss), Cat, Crack, Drama, F/M, Fanfiction, Nicknames, POV Second Person, Poems, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Writer, aesthetic, follows with timeline, garden, tanka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimorimiyori/pseuds/shimorimiyori
Summary: Once, not long ago, where the rainy season ensued, two people were longing for the rain.Bright grins broke out whenever the sky cried, hurried steps to take an umbrella, moving through the crowds, these all happened upon stormy days.But perhaps, the rain was just an excuse. An excuse to meet once more.The rain was how they met, and the rain is how they will depart.Now, let's begin the tale, shall we?
Relationships: Amamiya Ren (Persona Series)/Original Female Character(s), Amamiya Ren (Persona Series)/Reader, Kurusu Akira/Original Female Character(s), Kurusu Akira/Reader
Comments: 47
Kudos: 101





	1. Prelude; A drop of rain

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii! Idk if i wanna make this as a standalone oneshot or not :/ pls tell me in the comments if y'all want this to be like a book with multiple chapters lol  
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated and your kudos/comments encourage me to write more! :D  
> and will ya look at that! Another work with a long ass name, just like it's sister "without you I'm a bagel." 
> 
> And I chose to name akiren "Amamiya Ren" cuz his name fits the rainy setting better as the "ama" means rain lol

_Once, not long ago, where the rainy season ensued, two people were longing for the rain._

_Bright grins broke out whenever the sky cried, hurried steps to take an umbrella, moving through the crowds, these all happened upon stormy days._

_But perhaps, the rain was just an excuse. An excuse to meet once more._

_The rain was how they met, and the rain is how they will depart._

_Now, let's begin the tale, shall we?_

\-----

The sky was crying.

Soft tears that fell from the heavens interrupted the taps coming from your computer keys. Your hand paused, and lifted to feel a droplet land on your hand. 

You were in a writer's block, trying your best to figure out a way to start your new novel. Well...hopefully, it will _turn out_ to be a novel. It's still freshmen year for you, and this would be your first work. 

'Might as well get ready for school.' You thought as you stretched your limbs. 

"Rain..."

You loved the rain; it felt like it was a part of you. The droplets were like an old friend, its rhythmic beat acted like a comforting hand on your shoulder. The palliative pitter-patter of the rainfall would always ease your worries. 

But you didn't have time to waste staring at mother nature's tears; the train departed in 15 minutes, and one couldn't afford to miss it. Grabbing your bag along with a clear umbrella, you went outside to catch the train. 

The streets of Shibuya were always busy with crowded people and heavy air. To tell the truth, it made you quite nauseous. The bitter smell of newspaper and wet hair was never your cup of tea. The train departed in 4 minutes, but your feet took you to someplace other than the station. 

'I brought my notebook...so I might as well go there.'

The mere thought of visiting your sanctuary was enough to bring excitement. 

'Class can wait.' 

Tucking a lock of hair behind your ear, you switched your destination to the national garden. You looked forward to a moment where there wouldn't be teachers with their overly saccharine voice or classwork that had no value. No, today would be just a time for you to relax, at least for the first period of class. 

The bustling crowd slowly dispersed, leaving you at the entrance of the grand conservatory. The vines and foliage created some sort of safe space away from humanity. It was still raining so there was seldom if any people, perfect for relaxing without any worries. Yes, this was your sanctuary. A place where one could escape the fast-pacing world to take a breather. 

"Meow."

You abandon your peaceful thoughts and turn to see... a cat? In a bag?! 

'Is that even safe?' You wondered. 

Your eyes shift from the peculiar animal to the potential owner, a boy with floofy hair and thick glasses, intentively reading a book.

"Meow." 

"You're not slick, Morgana." 

"MeOw!"

Okay, maybe not too intensively. 

You sweatdropped at the scene playing out. A boy quarreling with... a cat...

'This...' You thought to yourself as a smirk crept up your lips, 'is perfect writing material!' 

Indeed it was. A boy and a cat arguing would certainly get views, but you were a writer, and this was a perfect scenario for your two characters to meet in a rom-com situation!

You bring out your notebook and start furiously jotting the scene before your eyes. 

"Meow."

"How many times do I have to tell you? Girls aren't romantically into-" 

The boy's dialogue abruptly stopped as he noticed you. 

'Oh, crap...'

"G-Goodmorning."

'Abort, abort, abort mission.' 

"Were...were you talking to your cat?"

The silence hung in the air as the fencepost three feet away suddenly looked very interesting.

"Don't...Don't we all?" He played off the bizarre scenario as if it were something to brush off as easily as, say, a stray piece of paper on the floor. 

"Y-yeah but...not like...not like that." You decided to give up on this conversation before a passerby decides to take both of you to a mental hospital. And with a quick glance at your phone told you that you only had 30 minutes left until your next class began. 

Sighing as you wished for something to drink, you sat on the bench as the tip of your pencil began scritching the surface of your notebook, trying to get past your writer's block. 

The serene mix of your pencil scribbles, the boy's page turns, along with the pattering of the rain truly gave a stereotypical melodrama film feeling. 

The boy was too engrossed in his novel to notice that his cat had gotten out of his lap and swatted away your pencil, creating a long pencil slash across your words. You didn't mind, though. Writer's block kept you from creating astounding ideas anyways. 

"Morgana!" The boy scolded as he returned your pencil. 

"Thanks." 

When he gave your writing utensil back to you, you discovered that upon closer inspection, he had cherry blossom petals stuck in his hair. His eyes were sharp and held dark grey irises along with long eyelashes. Deciding to stop being a creep, you tried to make some small talk. 

"So, is your school closed?" 

You expected a casual answer; something along the lines of 'yeah lol its a teacher faculty meeting day' or something like that. 

The boy answered without looking up from the book. 

"Kinda, my physical education teacher got arrested for harassing minors and abusing students, so they let us out early."

Okay, you didn't expect _that._

'what...what the actual heck? Is this guy for real?? Saying that with such a nonchalant expression,' you checked your phone once more, ' and it's only 9:00!' 

You slightly feared the adolescent beside you as he didn't even blink when stating the fact. 

"What? Did you expect that my school had a faculty meeting?" He saw right through you. "What about you?" 

"Uh...No...I just decided to skip...Seems a little underwhelming compared to yours, huh?"

"Yeah, it's a little hard to top my school's shenanigans, _little miss delinquent_." 

You ignored the _unnecessary_ comment. 

'What school is he even from?'

You glanced at his uniform. 

'Shujin... and a second-year?' 

Before you could tell him your school, your alarm goes off, signaling the start of the second period. 

"Ah, I should go."

The boy adjusted his glasses and smirked, "Back to class, little Miss delinquent?" 

"Don't call me that, _Hanabira-san_." 

"Flower peta-?" 

You cut him off by removing one of the flower petals from his hair, rubbing the fragile material betwixt your two fingers. 

"The rainy season blows the cherry blossoms away, so it's like it's raining petals. It's quite majestic, isn't it, Hanabira-san? Almost like a scene from a fantasy..." 

To your surprise, he gave a chuckle. 

"Funny, because another girl told me how she hated the rainy season for the exact same reason, except she didn't find it beautiful."

You took out your clear umbrella once more but had trouble opening it. 

"Here."

He opened it with ease, rubbing the salt on the wound. 

"Well, thanks, Hanabira-san."

"See ya, _Tsuyu-chan_."

___

"Tsuyu-chan..." 

The name meaning 'Morning Dew' in Japanese. 

You smiled fondly at the memory as your teachers droned on about capitalism. 

'I like it...'


	2. Chapter one; a faint clap of thunder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legit wanted to write "a faint clap of asscheeks" as the title instead. 
> 
> As always, your kudos and comments are appreciated, and constructive criticism is always welcomed! :D

"Please, I wanna die, die, die!   
Die, die, die! It's muffin time~ 'Cause I wanna die, die, die!" 

Ah, yes, the wholesome sound of your alarm. You remember setting it to that song during your high school entrance exams. The nihilistic lyrics and catchy tone perfectly captured what you were feeling at that time. 

"Die, potato, die.   
I baked you a pie!" 

You turn off the alarm before your neighbors bring you a "We're-concerned-for-your-mental-health" lasagna again. You still had leftovers from the last one and didn't have room for another. 

Peeking your head out from under the covers, you strained your ears to hopefully hear the tapping of the rain. 

Nothing. 

Just your neighbor's bird singing old McDonald's.

'It's not raining today...' 

The thought left a disappointing aftertaste. You only skipped class when it rained. The rain was like a friend, a friend that you would cancel your other plans for, and the one who would leave disappointment in their wake. 

'Ugh, might as well get the day started." 

Begrudgingly removing the blankets, you got out of your fortress of comfort, and was ready to conquer the day. 

  
\---

  
The bustling white noise of the subway filled your ears as you found a seat. Oh, how you longed for the rain at this moment. You would do almost anything to be in that garden again. You missed the plantation acting as if it were a protective blanket, shielding you from society. The air was clean there, with the bluejays singing a melody that only you and they knew. 

"The doors will now open" 

You snap out of your fantasizing once you realize you're at your destination. You mentally prepare yourself as the doors of the subway open with a 'woosh' noise. The cart suddenly becomes a mini hunger game as everyone fights to get out first. Someone lost their shoe, others, their bags. 

You cling onto your possessions as you duck your head, similar to a football position, and squish your way through the sea of people. 

"Sorry! Excuse me! Pardon!" 

Apologies escape your mouth at the same time as curses come out from others. 

You finally manage to escape the currents made up of civilians. Wishing that you didn't have to take this train every day, you made your way to your high school. 

"Yo! Wassup!" 

"My boredom." 

"Ouch, cold as always." 

"Ughhh, we have so much homework!" 

"Oooooh, that new teacher is kinda cute!" 

The conversations around you were ignored as if they phased through your ears. Boring conversations, trivial gossip, and blatant noise filled the atmosphere. The fast-pacing world outside of your serene garden was simply too much for you, and you found yourself wishing to stay at home for the fifth time today. 

You pulled out your chair and took a seat just as the teacher came in. 

"Good morning, class." 

The students mumbled out formalities back to the teacher, including you. 

"Let's begin the lesson, shall we?" 

\----

The rest of the school day blurred together into a jumble of boredom. You couldn't wait to go back home and write the next chapter of your upcoming novel. 

Stuffing your belongings into your bag, you rushed out of the building towards the station. 

"Dude, did you see yesterday's news?" 

"About that teacher from Shujin?" 

"Yeah! Apparently, his heart got stolen by the phantom thieves!" 

"What? Like, that's a metaphor, right?"

"Yeah, duh! People can't actually steal hearts! But look at this! He confessed to everything!" 

The conversation perked up your ears. 

'Isn't Hanabira-san from Shujin?' 

"The hell? That's crazy!" 

"BRUH, HE'S CRYING AND EVERYTHING! Oh, man, that's some good stuff right there." 

You scoffed at the childish behavior and proceeded to head to your subway line. At least you now knew that Hanabira-san was telling the truth. It seemed too farfetched to be conjured up anyways. 

But nevermind that, it's not like you would ever meet him again.

You reach your apartment complex, your neighbor's bird still singing, but a different song this time. 

"MaRy HaD a LiTTLe LaMb."

You fumble for your keys. 

"LiTTlLE LaMb" 

The bird's singing became increasingly off-key as you finally managed to find your keys. 

Sliding the metal object into the keyhole, you gave it a twist and opened the door. 

"Hey, sis." 

"Hmm? Oh, you're back from work?" 

"What? No "welcome home, Onii-chan~" from my dear sister?" 

You threw your bag at him as a response. 

He sighed, "Cold as always towards your loving brother." 

"I thought you liked tsunderes." 

"I- Nah, nevermind." 

He turns to head to the bathroom, presumably to shower. His hand reaches the knob and then pauses, turning his head to get your attention. 

"Oh yeah, I'll be moving out in three days." 

You failed to hide the disappointment of your expression; this was news to you.

"Wha- really?!" 

He gave a slight chortle at your reaction. 

"You're that excited to see me go?" 

"I...." You hid your face with your umbrella, "no...It'll be lonely..." 

Your brother's face softens.

"Don't worry," He moves over to pat your head, "we'll facetime...and plus, now you can bring your boyfriend over, worries free!" 

He quickly dashed towards the bathroom, avoiding your smack, and turned on the shower. 

You went into your room, exhausted at what happened today.

Sliding your chair out, you slumped into it as you stared at the blank document, trying to formulate ideas. Writing was usually your escapism; your therapy. However, ever since your writer's block, it's been difficult to think of ideas.

"Ugh, when will this writer's block end..." 

You mumbled to yourself, perching your head on your hand and looking around the room for any kind of inspiration. 

The lamp, your bag, your umbrella...

'Wait a minute.' 

You slowly got up from your position, carefully moving your body. 

Inside a crease in the umbrella was...a piece of paper?

You smooth and flatten out the folded piece of writing. 

'When did this...'

A flashback to when Hanabira-san helped you with your umbrella came to mind. 

'That sly dog! I bet it's his number or something...' 

You unfolded the paper, expecting a cheesy message like "XOXO Call me~" with a number scrawled on it. But to your surprise, it wasn't. In fact, it looked like a...poem? 

A tanka, to be exact. 

The piece of writing and its existence left you scratching your head in confusion. 

'Why would he leave this in my umbrella?' 

The paper was ripped along the edges, indicating that it was torn from a book in a hurry.

'Meh, it probably was just a little gift.' 

And so, you decided to disregard the piece of paper any further, simply leaving it on your desk. 

'I should sleep soon...' 

And sleep you did, hoping for another lousy weathered day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo! You made it! Tell me if my uploading schedule is wack pls ;w;


	3. Chapter two; Clouded Skies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy the story! :D
> 
> Kudos, comments, and constructive criticism are always welcomed! :D

"Sis! Come here. I got you a present." 

You grumbled while coming out of your room; you were  _ not _ a morning person.

Rubbing the sleep out of your eyes, you mumbled a small "good morning." 

"I said, come over  _ here,  _ not at the doorway of your bedroom." 

You loved your brother, but this was one of the times where you wished he wasn't like this.

"What is it?" 

He pulled something out of a bag and made an extravagant motion towards the object. 

"Ta-da~." 

It was an umbrella. 

"Bro...I appreciate it, but I already have one." 

'Besides...I'm a little too old for... _ these  _ kinds of umbrellas.' 

You mentally thought to yourself as you glanced at the cartoonish frog-shaped umbrella, its eyes mocking you.

'It's cute...but...' 

Before you could finish your train of thought, your brother continues. 

"Nuh-uh! Your old umbrella sucks! It gets jammed when you try to open it! Thank me for this later, little sis." 

He opened the umbrella and took out the handle. You were about to freak out about him doing so, but he pointed to the detached handle. 

It wasn't an umbrella handle. 

It was a katana. 

The sight of an object that could take someone's life made you scramble back. 

"H-how did you even get that?? Why a frog?  _ WHY _ did you decide to give me that???" 

A million questions raced out of your mouth.

"Shh! Calm down!" 

You sighed in relief, it was fake. 

"It'll only pierce through a body like, 5 inches deep." 

It wasn't fake. 

"Besides, without me around, you're going to have to protect yourself!" 

He handed you the umbrella. 

You hesitantly held it and took a closer look. 

On closer inspection, the blade was hidden quite cleverly, there was a tube attached to the umbrella part, and the sword would go in there.

"Pretty nice, don't you think? Plus, no one would suspect it 'cause it's ridiculous!" 

He had a point...

You turned the umbrella around in your hand. 

"Alright...I'll use it...Thanks, bro." 

Your brother grinned, "Don't mention it!" 

He opened the curtains, and you gazed outside. 

'What would  _ he _ think of my umbrella?' 

You guessed that you just had to find out. 

____

"TSUYU-CHAN, WHAT IS THIS???" 

You glare at the male in front of you, doubling over in laughter while clutching his stomach. Even his cat seemed to enjoy the show you're putting on. 

After his reaction to your umbrella, you contemplated on whether to pull the sword out on him or not. But then again, he remembered the nickname he gave you, so you decided to commit murder another day. 

He eventually calms down and wipes the remaining of his tears. 

You decide to start the conversation, "Why are you here again? Did your teacher commit another crime?" 

He pushed up his glasses before replying, "No, my classes start later." 

"Ah, I see." 

You couldn't tell if he was lying or not, it didn't matter much anyway. He was just a stranger. 

"Meow." 

'Oh! That's right!' 

You suddenly remembered the object you had tucked away in your bag the other night. Fishing it out, you handed it to the cat's owner. 

"Hmm? Oh, tuna?" 

"Yeah, for your cat." 

The feline sprung for the can in a frenzied manner. 

"Meow! Meow! Meow!" 

"H-Hold on, Morgana! I'm opening it!" 

"Mor...gana?" 

It was a strange name, but it had a unique ring to it. 

"Yeah...His name's Morgana." 

"Morgana" bent his head to taste the tuna you packed for him. He chewed once, twice, and then instantly jumped into your lap purring. 

The bespectacled boy glares at his cat with a look of betrayal on his face- almost as if the cat that he's probably known for years just jumped into a stranger's lap just because she gave him tuna. 

"You can go home with her if you like her so much." 

"Meow." 

"Tch, typical Morgana. Sees a girl and immediately simps for her!" 

"Oh! So you  _ can _ use modern slang! I thought you were some nerdy bookworm, considering you read classical Japanese literature." 

"Well, you scribble in your notebook, though, are you an artist?" 

"No...But I  _ do  _ work in the arts..." 

He let out a slight nod of understanding, "I see, someone I know is-uh-  _ really _ passionate about the arts..." 

He sweatdropped at the memory of his art-obsessed acquaintance, recalling the embarrassing moments. 

"Ah, I see." 

The two of you were enveloped in silence, listening to the faint rustle of the bushes and Morgana's light meows.

This was the definition of peace. 

At least, it  _ was _ until your alarm rang again, tearing the quiet atmosphere. 

"Please somebody kill me! Please, it's muffin time! Have you had a muffin today? I wanna die, die, di-"

You immediately fish your phone out, frantically silencing the dang thing. 

"You're a strange one, Tsuyu-chan..." 

You shot a glare at him while you opened your frog umbrella once again, this time, however, with ease. 

"Welp, until next time, Hanabira-san." 

"See ya, Tsuyu-chan." 

____

"Here, coffee." 

"Hmm?" You glance at the boy holding a coffee cup in his hands, "for me?" 

"No, for the elderly tree beside you - yes, it's for you, it's thanks for the tuna." 

"Oh, thank you! You didn't have to, though, we used to have a cat, so I just brought a leftover can - of course, it isn't expired or anything, though!" 

You gently took the cup from him and gave it a small sip. 

"Hmm? The heck? This isn't some cheap convenience-store-bought instant coffee?? It's actually good quality coffee!?" 

The boy did a dramatic "woe is me" pose, "I'm offended! I would never poison a lady with bitter instant coffee!" 

You laughed at his dramatic reaction as you pulled something out from your bag. 

"Well, you're going to have to bring me another one tomorrow because..."

You pulled out another can of tuna. 

"I brought another one," You grinned cheekily. 

Hanabira-san was taken back but then smiled. 

"You hear that, Morgana? It's your lucky day, I suppose." 

"I'll give you something next time." 

The boy sweatdropped at the thought of you bringing more things. 

"Hnn, Sojiro's going to beat me if I keep taking his good beans..."

"Then, don't take the good beans(?)."

He gave a slight chuckle, "I'll take note of it." 

The two of you sat in silence once more, enjoying the scenery along with the peace. 

"Meow." 

"Shut up, Morgana." 

"Meow Meow." 

The duo continued to bicker as you scribbled more notes into your notebook. 

"You know, you're a strange one," you noted. 

And then, as if the universe absolutely  _ hated _ you, your alarm rang again. 

"You're strange as well." 

"Well, you won't have to deal with it any longer, for today, anyway." 

You stood up and stretched before opening your frog umbrella, drinking in nature before being forced to depart it. 

He flipped a page from his book before replying, "But I quite enjoy it, Tsuyu-chan." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo! You made it! Quick question: Should I use Y/n in this story?


	4. Chapter three; Perhaps...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome back! 
> 
> Questions, comments, kudos, and concerns are always welcomed :D
> 
> *I do not own the image below

_ _

_ "Happy birthday, Mom! Open your present!"  _

_ The Mother opened the neatly wrapped box and removed the tissue paper.  _

_ "What do you think? I picked it out with Onii-chan!"  _

_ The Mother held the new book in her hands, a warm smile growing on her face.  _

_ "This is the new bestseller! Thank you."  _

_ The two children - a boy and a girl- smiled, relieved that she liked it. _

__

_ \--- _

_ "Onii-chan...When will Mommy come home?"  _

_ The brother let out a sigh and patted the young girl's head.  _

_ "Mom...She's not feeling very well...She's...She's very sad right now..."  _

_ The young girl contemplated, 'What kind of story would make Mommy smile?'  _

_ \----- _

_ "She's no fun to play with! All she does is scribble in her notebook!"  _

_ "Oh, her? Don't mind her, she never talks."  _

_ "I hear her family life's pretty bad..."  _

_ The girl harshly rubbed away her tears and ran to the playground even though it rained, for there was no one to bully her when the rain acted as a shield. _

_ "I just wanna create a story for Mom...is that so bad...?"  _

\----

_ "I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry for being a brat! I'm sorry- please don't go!"  _

_ She kicked and cried with no avail, but it changed nothing, for the lingering scent of their mother's perfume never came again.  _

\---

"NO!" 

You sprang up from your bed, half asleep, a hand reached out. The dream felt so vivid, so real.

Your heartbeat gradually calmed down once you realized that it was nothing more than a mere dream. Or rather, it was a collection of memories from your past. 

You glanced at the clock. 

"6:12..." 

You gave an exhausted sigh as you began to make your bed, keeping out for sounds of rain. Normally, your brother would open the curtains for you, making it easier to see the weather. 

'It's been a week since he moved out,' you thought glumly to yourself. 

You started getting dressed for school, sliding on the uniform everyone was required to wear, and then gradually finished your routine. 

"I'm off..." The weak phrase slipped out of your mouth even though you knew that no one would respond. 

___

"Hey...The principal wants to see you." 

"Me?"

"Yeah, hurry, though, homeroom's almost over." 

You pushed in your desk chair as you made way to the principal's office. 

You knew that this day would come, the inevitable fate that would be bestowed upon you. Perhaps you should've been more cautious, only skipping class every-other-day. 

Your fingers clenched as your steps grew shorter. 

When you first started skipping, you promised yourself that you wouldn't go too far. 

'But then I met him...'

You didn't lie to yourself; meeting him every time it rained was the main contributing factor to your tardiness. 

You stopped in front of the office door, gathering the courage to knock. 

"Come in." 

You twisted the doorknob and opened the door- the scent of old newspaper wafted towards your nose. 

"You wanted to see me?" 

"Yes, it's regarding your recent absence in your classes. You aren't in any extra-curricular activities, no? I don't see why you would be late." 

You clenched the hem of your uniform as your principal sighed.

"You're still a first-year student, letting you off would hurt you down the line." 

'This is it, he's going to suspend me- or worse! Expulsion!' Bitter thoughts ran through your head as you tried to wear a calm expression. 

"That's all, you may leave." 

'Huh...? That's it...?'

You walked out of the room, letting out a sigh of relief.

He didn't give you a suspension, at least, not today. You were glad, as you couldn't bear to facetime your brother if the principal  _ did _ suspend you. 

"What would Hanabira-san think...?" The words left your lips in a hushed tone, swirling around you. He seemed like someone rational, someone who would solve all their problems instantly...

'Someone who has their ambitions figured out...' 

"Ah, you're back! Here, " the teacher handed you a sheet of paper. 

"Hm? What's this?" 

She smiled, "It's a form about what we want to do in the future! Basically, a career planner!" 

You looked at the paper, the finely printed text on the smooth surface mocked you. 

"Oh, you don't have a dream? Hah, pathetic," it seemed to say. 

The edges of the paper crinkled from your grip as you folded it harshly. 

'Stupid...Hanabira-san would fill out this form easily...' 

The sky darkened as time drained to the other end of the hourglass. It was time to go home. 

The warm spring air gradually cooled in the evening, its breeze tingling your skin as you walked home instead of taking the subway. 

'Dreams...' 

The word kept ringing in your mind since the morning. 

'My dreams are as lively as my neighborhood...'

And you were right.

Nearby, a stray cat meowed longingly for its mother.

The nameless bird sang a lullaby for the willows.

The breeze swayed an empty swing.

Your little neighborhood gave off a calm- but lonely- cottage sort of vibes. 

The violets perked up in the concrete. 

The abandoned seesaw tilted absent-mindedly. 

It seemed that the world had become just a tiny bit lonelier. 

You turned the key and pushed the door open with your might. 

"I'm home." 

The bleak apartment only creaked in response. 

You trudged to your room and collapsed onto your bed, taking out the folded piece of paper from the morning. The crinkled paper cast shadows on itself as you contemplated what to write for the billionth time. 

You subconsciously glanced towards your writing notebook, "my dreams..."

The paper creased under your grip as you crumpled it into a ball. 

"It won't matter anyway...." 

You tossed the paper to the other side of the room and hugged your legs.

'What would Hanabira-san think...?' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl I'm halfway finished w/ the game so I might need to tweak stuff so that it matches with the timeline owo


	5. Chapter four; rain will fall again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh I meant to get this out sooner ,_, I'm sorrrryy
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter below! :D Questions, comments, kudos and concerns are always welcomed <3 
> 
> gif below is from minami's "waiting for rain" mv

"Hey...What are your thoughts on dreams?" 

He was in the process of opening the can of tuna for Morgana when you asked him the question. The leaves from the scenery reflected onto his glasses, making it difficult to read his expression. 

"Dreams...Well," he adjusted his glasses, "they're important...I guess." 

The air turns silent for a moment as the blue-jays chirp from the roof-top.

"Why do you ask?" 

"...No reason..." 

You fidgeted with your hands, curling them around each other, hoping that he wouldn't catch the lie. 

But he was perceptive, you see, as he followed it up with, "Really? Then, what's your dream?" 

You clenched your hands as it seemed that he saw right through you, "It doesn't matter...My hobbies won't ever turn into dreams. And even if they did, it's not going to-" 

He interrupts, "I didn't ask if it mattered or not. I asked you, 'what is your dream?'" 

"...You're not going to laugh?" 

He smiled, a kind smile that reached into the depths of your heart, "Why would I?" 

It gave you courage.

"I...I want to become a writer." 

Satisfied, he leaned back, "There we go." 

However, you were unyielding, "But it takes ages to make a profit! It might not sell! People might not like it," your voice gradually weakens, "and...what if I can't touch the reader's hearts?" 

"...But...you still want to do it despite all those negatives, right?" He looks into your eyes as if he could read your soul, "unless...You actually want to give up?"

His words cradle your emotions, weaving themselves into a soft blanket.

"B-but still! It's not rocket science, nor will it change the world..." 

"But it might change someone's world," He pats your head, "isn't that enough?" 

Yes, it was. It was almost like magic, how he knew that it would be enough without you even telling him. But, instead of answering, you propose another question for him. 

"What about you? What's your dream?" 

He gives a laugh, so bitter that his cat even looks concerned. 

"Society already crushed my dreams, Tsuyu-chan." 

'Should I not have asked...?' 

Guilt started seeping into you as you regretted asking something that might've brought up bad memories. 

"Pleas-" 

You switch off the alarm in the blink of an eye, others might've not even noticed. Well, except for the boy next to you. 

"Time to go?" 

"Yeah...But to be honest, I'd rather not leave." 

"Education is important." 

"You sound like my brother." 

"Your brother's a good man." 

You think back to the time that he got you the umbrella-sword. 

"Not really..." 

You give Morgana a pat before leaving the garden (and the boy).

"Thanks for listening, Hanabira-san." 

He glanced at your notebook, "Anytime, Tsuyu-chan." 

And as soon as you were out of ear-shot, Morgana started meowing. 

"Meow." 

"Can it, Morgana. She doesn't need to know that I'm on probation." The ebony-haired student polished his glasses. 

"Meow." 

"Yeah...we should get back too. Kawakami's going to yell at me if I ditch any longer." 

"Meow." 

He stood up and slung his bag (containing Morgana) over his shoulder, using his free hand to open his umbrella, he set off for class. 

____

"Ah, you're back." 

"I'm going to my room..." 

Ren moved his body torpidly, dragging his feet across the cafe's floor-boards. 

"What's up with him?" 

"Meow." 

Upstairs, Ren deflated onto his bed, not bothering to change his attire. 

"My dreams..." 

He turned his position to look at the ceiling, tracing the tiny cracks with his eyes. 

He recalled to your expression earlier, when he told you that it might change another person's world. Your eyes held pure admiration for him. 

'Don't believe in me too much...'

He thinks back to the good deed that got him arrested. 

_ 'Damn brat! I'll sue!' _

_ 'What's going on here?' _

_ "T-the b-boy pushed the man..."  _

Ren squeezed his eyes shut. 

'Because I haven't moved forward one bit.' 

________

"Ren! Wake up! It's raining! You better let Kawakami know!"

Ren cracked open his eyes to check the weather app on his phone as the attic didn't have windows. The lock-screen was swiped away to reveal the weather app, a rainy cloud greeted Ren's eyes. 

The boy immediately sprang into action, getting dressed, and making sure to have time to make your coffee. He flew across the kitchen, lining the machine with the filter, checking on the water, and of course- choosing the Columbian Narino beans. 

The coffee beans had a unique flavor, the outcome of the drink was sugary and had a sweet maple-tone. This one was by far one of your favorite drinks, you had a sweet tooth, after all. 

There was a system: you bring him and his cat tuna, and he gives you coffee in return. However, you've started bringing in more things for him, a feather pen, some books, and even lunches, sometimes. 

And so, Ren decided to give you something a little extra. 

Placing the item in his bag (along with Morgana), he grabbed an umbrella and head to the garden. 

______

"For real?! Can I really have such an expensive book?!" 

"Of course, you've brought me so many things as well." 

"But...this has all the famous poems!"

"That's why I'm giving it to you." 

You leafed through the pages, glossing your eyes over the numerous beautiful poetry describing all sorts of topics. 

Love, loneliness, sadness, sonder, etc. 

'This...this is the first gift I've ever gotten outside of family...'

You flipped a page, then another, taking in all the words.

"I'm...writing a book." 

You didn't know why you said this when you didn't even know his name. But you find yourself opening up to him every time you meet him. 

"Can I...be in it?" 

You knew that he was joking, of course. The smirk pulling at his lips gave it all away. But deep inside you, you wondered if you actually should. What it would be like to capture these moments into a story. 

"Haha, yeah, of course," you said with the same smirk tugging at your lips, "But it's not going too well...I can't find any ideas at all..."

"Well, how about you write about how you met a handsome guy at a garden?" He swiftly poses with his hand on his chin, flashing a pose.

"Bruh, it looks like you never even seen a comb in your life." 

"It adds to my charms." 

The two of you chat back and forth like a married couple. 

"You'll never see it-" 

Your alarm rings, halting your precious time spent together. 

"Hey, you changed it." 

"Yeah, my morning one is still the same, though," you turn and give him a smile, "Thanks for listening, Hanabira-kun!" 

"Oi, I'm older than you, Tsuyu." 

"Ok, boomer." 

The two of you play a mini-game of "tag" before you really had to leave, you once again considered pulling the sword on him.

"Hey...when I'm done with the story...will you read it?" 

"Of course." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it! *clap clap clap* Thanks for bearing with me on writing this book so far :D


	6. Chapter five; If so...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP ITS BEEN A MONTH AHHHHHHHHHHH IM SO SORRY T_T this chapter sucks as well but I promise! The next one's gonna be better! I'll make a bonus chapter to make up for it as well T_T

_ _

_ Brinngggg. _

_ Bringgggn. _

"HEYYYYY! HOW'S MY LITTLE SISTER?!!" 

You plug your ears before answering, "Almost deaf, thanks to you." 

"Classic. Have you put your umbrella to use yet?" 

"No, I  _ have _ thought about pulling it out on this guy twice, though." 

"See? My protective spirit resides in you through the umbrella." 

Even though you rolled your eyes, you had to admit: you missed him. 

"How's your part-time job going?" 

"Eh, busy. I thought I'd have more time to work on my writing since it's summer and all, but I haven't gotten anything done..."

"Don't worry; I'm sure you'll figure something out. You better not burst into tears during class due to stress, though, you can always rely on your onii-chan!" 

"I know I can. Thanks, bro." 

"Yup! Goodnight." 

"Goodnight." 

"Oh, andwhoeveryou'regonnabedatingwillhavetogetthroughmyfistsfirst. Okay, bye!"

"WAIT-" 

He cut you off by hanging up, leaving you to speak with the silence.

"Stupid...I don't cry in front of people." 

_______

"Hello, I'm here for my internship." 

"Ah, yes! Welcome!" 

The woman wearing a business dress sat you down into a chair, her perfume instantaneously replacing the oxygen in the room. You wanted to cough your lungs out as her intense perfume wafted towards your nose holes. 

"It's even stronger than what Mom used to wear..." you mumble under your breath.

The woman tucked a streak of purple hair behind her ears as she brought out a laptop. 

"You'll be using this laptop for your work," she set the silver device before you as she rested her chin on her folded hands, "I'm Lavender, and I have high expectations." 

________

"Futaba-chan? If you want us to change your heart, then you'll need to open the door!"

Makoto rapped against the "KEEP OUT" sign with her knuckles*, attempting to coax out the maiden encased within her castle walls. 

Ren's phone pinged just as the door made an audible "click" sound. 

"Okay...come in." He mumbled, reading from the digital device. 

The group opened the door.

___

Busy, busy, busy, you were always busy. 

But there was hardly a day where you didn't think about the rain. Somedays, you would get hopeful and smile at the gloomy clouds, only for your smile to turn into a grimace once the day ended with the sun. 

And you wondered: was he (maybe his cat as well) wishing for the rain as well? Did he feel excited at the sight of umbrellas as well? The smell of petrichor? 

You didn't have time to think about those thoughts, though. 

The school-year will resume in less than two weeks- and the chances of the both of you meeting are slim. But as little as the chances are, it is never zero. 

And with that, summer ended without even a mere glimpse at the ebony-haired boy. 

* Me: Makoto striked the wooden surface to audibly make noise, alerting Futaba. 

Also me: hehe yo yo makoto in the house


	7. Chapter six; Will you stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the plot thickens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ I hope you enjoy this new chapter! I find it faster to write stuff when Ren and tsuyu are interacting lol, I guess it reflects on the characters too.

"Ren, focus!" 

"Yeah! We can't do well with our leader's head in the clouds!" 

Hearing the group shout for his attention, Ren snapped out of his daydreams.

"Sorry, guys...a lot...has been on my mind." The ravenete quickly brought out coffee for the group, almost spilling it in the process. 

And of course, his artistic friend put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "Perhaps painting your worries will ease them." 

'Or writing them...' Joker thought absently to himself, wondering how your book was coming along. He also wondered many things about you: Were you well? Did you still remember him? 

It hasn't rained a drop since that day. 

And honestly, Joker thought it was for the better. 

"I can't have her dragged in this mess..." He mumbled to himself. 

Ann looked worriedly in his direction, "Ren..." 

Yes, he hasn't been himself ever since the "Okumura incident." Who wouldn't be? The sight was horrifying; who wouldn't be traumatized when someone dies on the spot with black ink-like substance oozing out their facial features? 

But that wasn't the only thing on his mind; how was he going to tell you about what happened? Would you even believe him? Or would you just call him a "murderer" like everyone else? 

_ "We can't accept a  _ **_ problem student _ ** _!"  _

_ "That's what you get for butting in with  _ **_ the law _ ** _." _

_ " _ **_ I'LL SUE!" _ **

"-ude...DUDE!" 

"Hunh?" 

Ryuji put a hand on his shoulder, "You need some rest, buddy, the school festival is tomorrow; you gotta have the energy to show Futaba around, eh?" He gestured to their leader's dark circles, shadowing his eyes.

"Agreed," the student council president said as she grabbed her bag, "our leader needs the well-deserved rest." 

One-by-one, his friends left him alone, and even Morgana went out for a stroll to give him space. 

The ebony-haired boy gazed painfully at the clear sky, almost as if the fluffy clouds were as sharp as razors. 

He closed his eyes and cleared his mind, but was ready to hear the  _ plop _ of the first raindrop. 

_________

"HEY! NO RUNNING IN THE HALLS!" 

"With Akechi-kun here???!! How can I possibly not?!" 

You awkwardly try to pretend that the bulletin-board was the most interesting object in the world while clutching a candy-apple. 

"AKECHI-SAMA!!!! YOUR NUMBER ONE FAN IS COMING!!!"

"CATCH THE DISGUSTING PHANTOM THIEVES, AKECHI!" 

"SIGN THE MARRIAGE DOCUMENTS, AKECHI!" 

Akechi, Akechi, Akechi. 

The stick of the candy-apple almost snapped in half from your vexation. You thought that you know, it would've been nice to visit Shujin's school festival, see some new faces, or maybe a certain boy carrying his cat in a bag... 

However, the entire school was crowded with "Akechi's #1 fans", leaving no room for you to even breathe. And so, here you are: occasionally shifting the weight from foot-to-foot and studying the bulletin board. 

_ 'Yeah, yeah, whatever, c'mon, kid, pick a philosopher more original than Pluto or Sockrabies,'  _ you thought to yourself, using  _ way _ more commas than necessary, 'someone like...Diogenes...' 

As your eyes continued to skim over the lines, they freeze at two pieces of text. 

They were poems. 

Tankas, to be exact. 

And as the student-detective-celebrity-amalgamation was presenting on stage, you headed straight for the garden. 

________

You heaved out of breath under the clear sunny sky, dragging your feet across the pavement. 

_ 'He might not even be there...he might've just accidentally dropped it in my umbrella.' _

Your footsteps gradually lessen as you reached your destination - you've never seen the garden in broad daylight before: with its shiny leaves basked in the warmth. 

And on the bench, under the roof, was the boy you grew to care for. He had his head in his hands, and his cat was nowhere to be found. 

You calmed your breathing as the sunlight filtered through the leaves, playing a game of catch with the wind. 

And you started to recite the poems.

He whipped his head around, the usual calm and collected facade dissolving away to reveal something much more vulnerable. And he knew it. 

And even the skies above knew it, for the heavens decided to unleash the entire pacific ocean raining down. 

Both of you immediately got soaked. 

After what felt like 34 years, the Shujin student tilted his head back and let out a roar of laughter. 

"What's so funny, Hanabira-kun?!" 

He wiped away either a raindrop or a tear, you couldn't tell. And at that moment, when he took off his glasses, there was a flash of vulnerability - a brief moment where you could see the swirling emotions within them. 

Dispair.

Sadness.

And fear. 

You had no idea what could've caused these intense emotions and had an even less of an idea on how to dispose of them. 

"We should probably get away from the rain..." 

"Yeah. Probably." 

He put his glasses back on, shielding his emotions once more. 

"Follow me." 

And you did, your emotions clinging to him like the soaked clothes clinging to your body. 

______

"Ah, you're ba-" A man wearing a pink shirt and an apron sat behind the counter, "What the- you look like a drowned rat! And you brought a girl with you?!" 

"I'll explain later. Tsuyu, you can go upstairs and change, rummage around my closet to find something you like." 

Too embarrassed to say anything else, you quietly head up the stairs, taking care to not get too much water on the stairs. 

"Didn't expect you'd bring a girl home." 

He wrung out his soaked uniform, "Me neither." 

There was a moment of silence before you realized that you shouldn't intrude on their conversation. In fact, you didn't even realize; the atmosphere of this quaint coffee & curry shop felt like home, and now you understand why the Shujin student always smelled of coffee.

Deciding to actually- you know, change, you stepped into his room. 

Well...It was more of a storage area that looked like it had been turned into a room. Boxes of things line the left side of the room, some bits and spare items scattered about the area.

But it still had a feeling that someone lived there- you could see that the plant was taken care of, your gifted tuna cans sitting neatly on the shelf, waiting for Morgana to eat them. 

You wished that your home was like that: full of life. 

_________

His collared shirt was the only thing that semi-fit you, and even then, it was slightly too big. And you decided to wear your gym clothes' pants, not batting an eye to the obviously too-long pants, knowing that they wouldn't fit you. 

You were just done hanging up your damp clothing when his phone pinged. 

Once, then twice. 

'He left his phone here.'

Seeing as you were done, it would be rational to return the phone to its owner. You tried your hardest to not peek, but nevertheless, Steve Jobs wanted to spill the tea, and you saw three messages from "Sakamoto Ryuji."

Ryuji:

Dude! What're we gonna do?! I'm sick of Akechi and his stupid plans!

Ryuji:

Ugh, we kind of  _ have _ to agree now, since he knows we're the Phantom Thieves. 

Ryuji:

Dude, for real?! Are you even listening?! If we don't do this right, we could be arrested! I still have so many ramen flavors I haven't eaten yet! There are still so many hot babes I haven't met yet!

'Huh...?' was all you could think of at the moment. 

'He's a...Phantom thief...?!' You shook your head at the thought, "that can't be -his friend was just pretending." 

"Pretending to be what?" 

You whipped around, your eyes locking with his, almost dropping the phone. 

"Oh...um...I didn't mean to pry- I saw it on accident," You 

casually attempted to play it off as if his friend merely was continuing their supposed "roleplay," which they were, you hoped, "your friend said something about that ace detective and about the phantom thieves, I didn't know you were into roleplay..."

He grabbed his phone, skimming the messages frantically. His eyes finally rest as he looks down, "Tsuyu...I think you deserve to know..."

_ 'No...no, h- he isn't...' _

"I'm a Phantom Thief..." His stoic eyes told you that he was serious, "And...I don't think we should be acquainted with each other anymore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it! *clap clap clap* Please do tell me your thoughts in the comments below (if you like.) :D Thank you guys so much for the support <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You don't have to kudos/comment, but it's appreciated ^-^
> 
> And it also I found out today, on June 11th 2020, that you're supposed to edit with the rich text option, not the html option. oops. It looks so much better formatted now. 
> 
> and bro im so shook the gif looks like an actual video and not something from an animated anime movie :0 I'm so glad i figured out how to add images


End file.
